Propuesta Indecente
by Kitty H.R
Summary: One-Shot. A Stan y a Kyle le ofrecen una propuesta que no les agradó mucho. CartmanxWendy- un poco de Style- Leve Mención Bunny y Creek. Como dicen: Mal Summary. Pasen a leer!


**Holis! :3**

**Este One- Shot salió de un sueño que tuve, que cuando me desperté estaba muriendome de la risa... Tuve que meterle algunas cosas porque no me acuerdo de ciertas partes del sueño... Pero lo principal es 100% verdadero ... Sin más, el fic...**

* * *

-Vamos! Apúrate! Corre!- le gritaba un pelinegro de ojos azules a un pelirrojo.

-Tú crees que correr con pantuflas es super facil?!

-Nada más apúrese!

Estos dos chicos eran Stan y Kyle, que iban a dejarle el almuerzo a su compañera de apartamento, Wendy, a la Universidad. Cuando llegaron al aula se asomaron y lo que se escuchó fueron varios: "Buscan!" de parte de los alumnos.

-Pasen- les dijo el profesor Cartman.

Stan se dirigió hacia el escritorio pero Kyle se quedó en la puerta- Pasa!- le dijo.

-No!- le contestó el otro.

-Vamos! Nadie se va a burlar de tu pijama- Kyle le hizo caso y entró con la cabeza gacha.

-Por qué me baño tan tarde?- susurró. Llegaron al escritorio, que estaba al otro lado de la clase, y Stan se sentó en la silla- Supongo que yo me arrecuesto aquí- dijo Kyle mientras se arrecostaba a la pared.

-Mire, señor...- comenzó Stan.

-Disculpe- interrumpió Cartman- Pero tengo que preguntarles algo: como ustedes saben, Wendy y yo tenemos una relación secreta- los chicos asintieron- Bien. Pues he decidido consumar esa relación hoy en nuestra cita...

-Sexualmente?- preguntó Kyle.

-Si- le respondió.

Stan se quedó pensando por un momento- Sexo?- preguntó.

-Si, Stan, sexo- le respondió Kyle un poco enojado.

-Pues resulta...- continuó Cartman- que ella quiere una doble cita, y si quiero que haga eso tengo que conseguirsela, ella dice que tienen que ser conocidos de ella... Así que se me ocurrió invitarlos a ustedes.

-Cómo?- preguntó Stan.

Kyle lo procesó un poco hasta que se dió cuenta-Nosotros no somos gays!- gritó llamando todas las miradas- ...Vámonos, Stan- dijo agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la puerta- Wendy, tu almuerzo- dijo acercándose y entregándoselo.

-Gracias- respondió ésta, luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a Cartman.

Los chicos iban caminando a la salida, en silencio- Stan?...-llamó Kyle.

-Ya va...- le dijo Stan haciéndole una seña con la mano para que esperara _**"Si las dobles citas eran con 2 parejas, por qué nos invitaron a él y a mí? Tendrían que consegirnos una pareja primero..."**_pensaba Stan _**"... A ver, repasemos: las dobles citas son de 4 personas, Cartman, Wendy, Kyle y yo formaríamos 4**_** pero..."**- Oh Dios! Pensó que eramos gays!- reaccionó.

-No me digas que hasta ahora te dás cuenta?

-Bueno, era un poco difícil de procesar, eh?

Kyle sólo se hizo un PalmFace y giró los ojos, a veces el lento procesamiento de Stan para usar la lógica lo hartaba- Esta es la 3ra vez que piensan que somos gays!

-Si...

-O sea... Todavía entiendo que lo piensen si estamos probando una cama matrimonial, así cualquiera!... Pero si te quito mostaza de la boca es sólo para ayudarte!

-Si!

* * *

Kyle y Stan estaban jugando video juegos mientras Wendy se arreglaba para la cita- Muere, Stan, muere!- gritaba Kyle.

-Vas a ver, Kyle, te voy a tirar al aplasta cráneos!

-Ah sí? Patada Voladora de Queso!- gritó mientras lo pateaba en el juego.

-Nooooo! Al ácido noooo!- gritaba Stan mientras veía que su personaje se derretía.

-Jajá!

-No necesitan nada?- interrumpió Wendy

-No- contestaron a dúo.

-La cena en el micro, no me esperen despiertos y...

-Si, mamá!- contestaron.

-No me digan mamá! La gente va a pensar que soy su mamá!

-Pero actúas como una- contestó Kyle.

El timbre sonó- Quién es?- preguntó Wendy por el comunicador.

_-Cartman_- contestó el otro lado.

-Ya bajo- respondió- Bien, chicos, nos vemos! Chao!

-Chao!

* * *

Al Día Siguiente...

_12:00 m.d_

-Bien, Kyle, qué quieres desayunar?- preguntó Stan, ya bañado y vestido, abriendo el refri a Kyle que estaba acostado en el sillón, aún con la pijama.

-Mmmmm... Sorpréndeme!

-Qué tal el almuerzo de Wendy?- preguntó Stan muy enojado sacando una bolsa que decía Wendy.

-Qué?! Wendy dejó el almuerzo de nuevo?!

-Sí. Vamos a dejárselo.

-Espera! Déjame bañarme!

-No hay tiempo! Son las 12:00 y a Wendy le dán de 12:00 a 1:00 para que coma... Y tú sabes que no hay nadie mas lento para comer que Wendy, así que seguro ya vamos tarde, Vamos!

-Ok, ok!- le contestó mientras se ponía la segunda converse y salía saltando en un pie para acomodársela.

* * *

-Wendy!- gritaba Stan desde la puerta del comedor.

-Garcias, gracias, gracias!- decía Wendy mientras agarraba el almuerzo- prometo que esta es la ultima vez que lo olvido!

-Ojalá...- susurró Kyle.

-Bien, nos vamos- dijo Stan- Adiós!

-Adiós!- contestó Wendy.

Estaban pasando al lado de un aula cuando- Chicos!

-Esa voz se me hace conocida...- dijo Kyle, los dos se devolvieron y se asomaron a la clase.

-Pasen!- les dijo el Prof. Cartman. Ellos pasaron y Stan se sentó en la silla, de nuevo, mientras Kyle se arrodillaba hasta quedar a la altura del escritorio y arrecostarse ahi- Bien, chicos. Les tengo otra propuesta...

-Profesor- dijo un rubio de ojos turquesas acercándose al nombrado con un cuaderno- Terminé.

El profesor agarró el cuaderno y lo revisó- Kenny?- llamó Stan.

-Stan, cómo estás?- dijo abrazándolo.

-Bien, bien. Y tú?

-Mira lo que me compré- decía levantándose la manga y enseñando un brazalete en donde se podían leer mensajes- Es la nueva moda...

-Wow! Yo tengo esto!- dijo acercándole la muñeca- es invisible, genial, no?- Kenny rió.

-A mí ya me quitaron el brazalete del hospital, así que no tengo nada que enseñar- interrumpió Kyle.

-Toma, Kenny- decía el profesor entregándole el cuaderno- tienes malas las divisiones.

-Ok- luego se alejó con el cuaderno susurrando- malditas divisiones de dos dígitos en el divisor...

-No entiendo las divisiones!- gritó un chico chocando la cabeza con el pupitre.

-Sr. Thorne! Algún problema?

-Pues verá: si no logro hacer una división con un pinche dígito en el divisor... Cómo espera que divida 789. 456, 87/ 34?... Todavía si fuera 789. 456/ 34, pero noooo, la coma quiere ser numero. Coma, NO ERES UN NÚMERO! Las divisiones son trabajo para los números! Así que confórmate con escribir "Pedro, ven a jugar"...- le gritaba al cuaderno.

-SI!- lo apoyó toda la clase.

-Bueno, lo siento,- decía el profesor poniéndose de pie- pero hemos estado viendo esto desde principios de año, así que si usted ha estado muy ocupado hablando con su novia...

-Wow, wow, wow!- lo paró Damien- Ahi sí que esta MUY equivocado. Yo no estoy para nada interesado en tener novia... Ni novio, para dejarlo claro... Así que mejor dejémoslo así y yo continuaré intentando hacer a esta coma entrar en razón...

Cartman negó con la cabeza, pero se sentó- Ese chico siempre hace el mismo problema con las matemáticas... Pero siempre pasa el año, así que... Diay!- se explicó- Bien, sobre la propuesta: quiero intentar de nuevo el plan con Wendy, ya que la vez pasada no sirvió... Así que les daré otra oportunidad... Es hora de salir del clóset, chicos...

-QUE NO SOMOS GAYS!- gritó Kyle. Después se paró, agarró a Stan del brazo y se lo llevó de ahi.

Hubo silencio un momento, luego un chico pelinegro de ojos azules se le acercó a Kenny y le dijo- Me dijiste que eran gays...

-Podía jurar que eran gays.

-Bueno, pero si no son gays ni se te ocurra que le voy a decir la verdad a Tweek.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco se la diré a Butters... Cancela el plan.

-Bien...- contestó mientras se volvía a sentar en su pupitre- Damien, cancela el plan!- gritó.

-QUÉ?! Tanto que me costó consegir la cita en el maldito restaurante mexicano y ahora me pides que lo cancele!?- Craig se encogió de hombros- Debo empezar a tener citas!- dijo para sí mientras se volvía a acomodar en el pupitre.

_**FIN...**_

**Je... Me quedó todo extraño, pero... Diay! xD**

**Bien, dejen críticas, reviews, tomates, etc...**

**XOXO!**


End file.
